After the Celebration
by AnimeFan011
Summary: Sena left the Christmas Bowl part early and was heading home, until Suzuna caught up with him. What happens when he confesses his love to her? SenaxSuzuna My First Lemon R


**Author Notes:** Alright this is my first lemon fic so please read and review, I appreciate comments good or bad, so let me know how my story is.

**After the Celebration**

Sena Kobayakawa stood in front of the football field that he and the Deimon Devil Bats practiced on for the Christmas Bowl. The Devil Bats has successfully won against the Dinosaurs in the Christmas Bowl and became the champions. This was a successful victory and was one of the most precious he and the rest of his teammates will ever have, especially to the second years who will not be able to participate in American Football. After the game, the whole team partied like there was no tomorrow. However, Sena left the party earlier because he wanted to have some time alone.

Sena used to be a gofer, always running errands from bullies and getting picked on, but now he was the ace of a football team that just won the Christmas Bowl. Sena also grew in height and was taller than Monta, who was one of his best friends and who was a reciever for the Devil Bats. He also didn't need to be protected by Mamori-neechan, who helped him since preschool.

Sena stood up from where he was sitting and put his bag over his shoulder and began walking home. About halfway home, he heard one of his best friends calling him. She rode her roller blades and stopped in front of Sena. "Hey Sena!" The cheerful blue hair cheerleader Suzuna said to him.

"Hey Suzuna." Sena replied back.

"So, why did you leave so early from the party?" She asked.

"Oh, n-no reason." Sena told her nervously. Ever since the Devil Bats were able to land in a spot in the Kantou Tournament after beating the Bando Spiders, Sena acted really strange around Suzuna. Everytime Suzuna talked to him he gets a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and it wasn't the same feeling as being punched in the stomach. He liked this feeling and always gets disappointed when she leaves or talks to another guy.

"Come on, you can tell me can't you?" Suzuna pouted at Sena, which made him blush slightly.

"Alright I'll tell you, but can it wait until I'm close to my house?" Sena replied, which Suzuna nodded.

On the way neither one was talking to each other. It was silent most of the way, until Sena suddenly stop. This made Suzuna worried as she looked at Sena, who just stood there.

"Sena, are you okay?" She asked.

"Suzuna...um...I need to tell you something." Sena began. "For a while now, I get this weird feeling, it's not bad, but the problem is...is that it usually comes when I see you or whenever you talk to me."

Suzuna's eyes widened as she stared at Sena. He continued, "I'm not really sure what this feeling is, but I never felt it before with anyone else. Alright, I'll just come out and say it, Suzuna I..I love you. I love everything about you, your cheerful spirit, your smile and how you always make me happy whenever you say my name and cheer for me."

Suzuna looked at Sena with wide eyes for the whole time he confessed to her. "But if you don't feel the same way I understand, but I hope we can still be friends."

Suzuna looked down to the floor and had her eyes hidden behind her hair. She bit her lower lip and sighed. "Baka." Sena looked at Suzuna as he saw tears streaming down her face.

"Suzuna...gom-" However, Sena didn't finish that because Suzuna skated up to him and hugged Sena tightly. Sena's bag dropped to floor as Sena blushed from Suzuna being this close to him. He wrapped his arms around as she wept on his shoulder. After a while Suzuna stopped crying as Sena still held Suzuna in the embrace. "Suzuna...gomen nasai."

"Baka, why are you sorry?" Suzuna asked. Sena just chuckled as she began to calm down.

"Suzuna, why are you crying?" Sena asked.

"It's because...because I'm just so glad." Sena's eyes widened, but didn't say anything and let her continue, "I'm so glad because I feel the same way." Sena gasped as she lifted her head and looked at Sena's brown eyes and he looked back into her blue eyes. In Sena's mind he was looking at a goddess, then they slowly moved forward and were locked in a passionate embrace.

Sena and Suzuna stayed like they were until Sena pulled away to catch his breath. "Suzuna that was...that was..."Sena began, but was interrupted when she locked lips with him again. Suzuna moaned from Sena's tongue licking her bottom lip. Sena pulled away again from the loss of air and smiled at her as he hugged her tightly.

Sena and Suzuna walked toward Sena's house hand in hand. When they arrived at Sena's house, Sena quietly led Suzuna toward his room and hoping he wasn't going to wake up his parents. Sena closed the door behind him and turned toward to Suzuna. They immediately locked lips with each other as they headed toward the bed. Suzuna's legs hit the side of the bed and they both fell with Sena on top of Suzuna. Sena looked down at Suzuna and smiled as he touched her cheek with his fingertips. Suzuna blushed at his touch and they both were locked in another kiss.

Suzuna moaned as she allowed Sena's tongue entrance into her mouth and their tongue's were locked n a passionate battle for dominance. Sena pulled away, but quickly began to trace kisses down her neck. Sena then moved underneath her shirt and began to caress one of her breasts as he continued to trail kisses on her neck. Sena then took off her shirt and her bra and stared at her, which made Suzuna blush harder.

"I'm sorry if this isn't what you were looking for." Sena chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

He pulled away and smiled down at her, "You look perfect to me." Suzuna felt tears coming from her eyes and she pulled Sena into another passionate kiss. He then took his hands and began to caress both her breasts as they were in their passionate kiss.

Sena pulled away from the kiss and began to trail his kisses down to her neck and then to her chest. He then put one of her breasts in his mouth and the other was caressed by his left hand. Suzuna moaned from the pleasure Sena was giving her as she placed her hands on his hair and began to pull it lightly. Sena then took the other breast and began to suck on it, giving Suzuna more pleasure. Sena then began to take off his shirt to reveal his abs from all the practice from the football team. Suzuna blushed and roamed her hand down his abdomen.

Sena then began to undress her pants to reveal white colored panties that were wet from her juices. He then removed her panties to have a look at her womanhood, which was soaking wet.

"Suzuna, you look really wet." Sena told her, which caused her to blush.

"Don't look at me like that, it's embarrassing." Suzuna said to him as she blushed from Sena's stare. Sena chuckled as he leaned closer to Suzuna's womanhood and began to move his tongue inside her womanhood, which caused a shot of pleasure to her body.

"Sena...Sena..." Suzuna moaned as Sena continued to lick her womanhood. He then placed two fingers inside her womanhood and began to lick her clit. This only made Suzuna moan louder, which made Sena excited. After a while Suzuna climaxed as her wet juice poured out of her womanhood which Sena began to lick off.

"I think it's time for you to feel what I've been feeling." Suzuna told Sena. Sena lied down on his back as Suzuna crawled up to his pants. She removed his pants, followed by his boxer to reveal his cock. 'Wow, it's bigger than I expected.' Suzuna thought as she grabbed his manhood and began to stroke it with his hand. Sena shivered from her touch as she began to lick the tip. Sena began to moan as Suzuna put his manhood in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. She started to bob it slowly and then began to speed up after a while.

Sena moaned from the blow job Suzuna was giving him. "Suzuna, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Sena then reached his climax as his seamen entered Suzuna's mouth. Suzuna swallowed down all the seamen Sena released and licked off the seamen around her lips.

Sena then locked Suzuna in a passionate kiss as he was now on top of Suzuna. "Suzuna, are you ready?" Sena asked. Suzuna nodded her head as he took a condom he received from his father and put it on his manhood and then placed his manhood near her entrance. After another nod from Suzuna, Sena entered her which caused Suzuna to cry out. Sena felt himself near her barrier and looked at her to see if she was ready. She nodded her head as Sena broke through her barrier, which caused a tremendous amount of pain. "Are you okay, Suzuna? Do you want me to pull out?" Sena asked concerned.

"No, don't stop." She told him and he nodded his head as he began to pull out slowly. Blood began to drip along with her juices since she was a virgin and Sena entered again slowly. After a few seconds, he began to speed up as the pain subsided and was now only pleasure. Sena continued to thrust her in a pace that was comfortable for her. Sena and Suzuna locked lips again as he continued to thrust inside her. Suzuna put her arms around his back as she embraced him. Sena began to thrust a little bit faster as he was near his climax and he knew she was also close as well.

"Suzuna-chan, I'm going to cum." Sena moaned as he continued to thrust inside her.

"Lets come together." She told him as they kissed each other again. Sena felt the muscles from Suzuna's womanhood tighten, which meant she was close to her climax. After a few more thrusts both climaxed at the same and screamed each other's name as well. Sena fell on her and she didn't mind the extra weight. After Sena caught his breath, he removed himself from her and removed the condom and placed it in his trash bin and lied down next to her.

"Sena." Suzuna said as she leaned on her elbow and looked down at him.

"Hmmmm?" Sena responded by looking back at her.

"I love you." She told him and Sena smiled back.

"I love you too." Suzuna smiled warmly down at him and kissed him on the cheek. She then rested her head on his chest and he put an arm around her. The both fell asleep in their position and both of them won't forget the night they had.


End file.
